A Christmas Vacation
by AngelicCocoWolf
Summary: "HongKong Disneyland?" What happens when our famous heroes go on a trip to HongKong Disneyland? Will love and drama invade this epic adventure? Will they even ever get back home in time for Christmas?
1. Packing Up!

_Wow! I've been that long to update? I've got to hand it to you guys, for your __**AWESOME **__comments of the other story. "Shadamy: Chao". It wasn't that great huh? Well, this new story will blow your minds! Trust me, you don't wanna back out when you read this chapter. Haha._

_I do not own Sonic, nor the other characters. They all own to Sonic Team and Sega._

_Blah, blah, blah. On with the story! And also, this is a Christmas special._

* * *

In the city of Metropolis. Laughing and cheering was heard outside. Everyone were hanging ornaments on the tree, others sang songs and carols on other people's houses. Why you ask? You've guessed it. Today was the most jolliest time of the season. Christmas Day. Everyone was excited indeed, especially for the Sonic crew. A pink hedgehog was smiling while hanging her stockings. This young lady was Amy Rose herself. She wasn't that silly immature person anymore. She grew up to be matured lady these past few years. Mobius was free from danger and now was full of peace. After Sonic and the gang defeated that lousy Egghead, everyone was happily living their lives without problems, nor' worries.

Amy Rose smiled at her work. She head off to the kitchen, she took the tray from the oven and placed them on the counter. She took off her mittens and headed back to the living room. She turned her head when a knock was heard. She opened the door and saw her good cream-colored friend, Cream the Rabbit. "Hello, Amy!" The little bunny exclaimed. "Hi Cream! Excited for Christmas?" Amy replied, Cream pretended a pouted face "Who would not be?" She said.

"Honey, I'm home!" The blue blured hedgehog smashed through the door, along with a yellow fox and a red echidna. Sending the door through the apartment's hallway. Amy glared at him and pointed the door he broke.

"Oh, Sorry Ames," He said and grabbed the door and placed it back on the doorway, as if it was not broken. "See? Good as new!" He said smiling and patted the door, sending it to fell into the hallway again.

"Sonic!"

* * *

"Miss, your door is now fixed." A man said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the delay." Amy said apologetically, "Not at all ma'am." The man replied and walked off. Amy sighed, "Now that my door is fixed from being broken by a BLUE hedgehog," She said gesturing Sonic. The blue hedgehog scratched the back of his head, "I told ya' I'm sorry Ames."

"Nevermind, how bout' some cookies?" Amy smiled at him, Knuckles chuckled. "We better get some or else Tails will devour them all." He said pointing to Tails, having cookies stuffed in his mouth. "Hey!" Tails said swallowing all of his cookies. Amy looked at him and shook her head, "I'll go with some milk for that." She said opening the fridge. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic we're fighting over the last cookie, while Cream and Amy were having their own discussion. "So your planning to have us a vacation? Where exactly?" Cream asked, "I was planning on Disneyland Hongkong, or something like that." The rosy hedgehog replied.

"HongKong Disneyland?!" The rabbit exclaimed.

"What?!" The boys exclaimed aswell. Amy slapped her head against the table, and sweatdropped. "I was if I planned to, but that would take a long trip." Amy said, Sonic made a 'pfft' sound. "No worries, I'll just run us there. Even if it's just a million miles away!" He said, Tails shook his head "And across the water Sonic?" The kitsune replied making the hedgehog froze, "On second thought, the airplane may be better." He said laughing nervously. Yep, still scared of water.

"Okay then, tell the others if they want to join. We'll head off in the morning." Amy said, everyone nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, everyone met up at Amy's apartment. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles brought Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze. Amy smiled, "We heard about the trip?" Blaze said.

"Why so soon?" Rouge batted in. Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it would be better if we visited there early and enjoy it there until Christmas." Cream said, Amy nodded at her little friend's opinion. "And I guess it would be useless if we we're there after the holiday." Amy replied. Everyone started to agree.

"Okay, we'll be leaving in a few hours, we'll all meet at the Mobius Airport on 5:00. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and went back to their homes. After a while, everybody met up at the Mobius Airport. Everyone except Shadow and Amy. "Where is my black bud?" Sonic said, eating a Chili dog. "We're here!" Amy shouted as everyone turned into their direction. "Sorry we were late. I had to ask Shadow to help me pack up." She explained, Shadow did his regular catchphrase "Hmph.". Rouge shook her head and shouted "You're 5 minutes late!" She said, Amy rolled her eyes.

"I asked the guard, our plane will arrive a bit late." Rouge said, everyone groaned."What number?" Amy asked, "6" Cream replied. "Come on, let's go have some snacks and go to the game area while we wait!" Tails suggested, everyone agreed as they all walked off inside the airport. "Soooo, what should we buy?" Sonic asked, they we're at the food court, Rouge slammed her fist on the table, causing it to shake a bit. "Sonic, you made me bought 20 Chillidogs for 24 dollars. And you're still hungry!?" Sonic sweatdropped, "I was too hungry, all the packing made me hungry."

"You barely even packed anything!" Rouge slapped her forehead. Everyone slightly laughed at the two bickering and arguing. "Anyways, I'll just have a soda." Amy said, "I'll have coke." Shadow batted in. "I'll just have water." Rouge said. "Coming right up!" The man replied and gave them their orders. After a conversation, Rouge was about to throw the bottle but Knuckles stopped her. "Hey, what gives?" She asked, "Wait and see." He replied and took the bottle.

"Who want's to play spin the bottle?"

Everyone nodded and started to play, Knuckles spinned the bottle, stopping it at Rouge. "Truth or Dare?" Knuckles asked.

"Dare."

"Lick the floor." Knuckles replied and smirked. "Wait, what!?" Rouge exclaimed, "Just do it, batgirl!" The red echidna laughed and the others joined in. Rouge sighed and licked her index finger then placed it on the ground. "Hey! No fair! That doesn't count!" Sonic pouted, Rouge snickered "At least my saliva touched the floor. Isn't that right?" Amy giggled, "Okay Rouge, spin the bottle." Amy said and Rouge spinned the bottle, stopping at Shadow. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to punch Sonic multiple times." Rouge smirked evilly. "What!?" Sonic wide eye opened shouted across the cafeteria.

"Wonderful choice Rouge." Shadow chuckled and cracked his knuckles. Sonic gulped and ran away, "Come back here, faker!" Shadow growled and ran after him. Everybody started to laugh, "Why let Shadow punch him?" Amy asked still laughing, Rouge also still laughing answered "It was payback for making me spend all my money for those damn Chillidogs.".

"Plane number 6 calling. Please head to the airport immediately. Plane number 6 will be leaving in 10 minutes." The speaker announced.

"10 minutes?! We better get going!" Blaze exclaimed as we all hurried to the airport.

Everyone was at the airport, after their baggage we're taken. They headed off to aboard the plane.

"I'm so excited Amy! What do you think we'll see over there?" Cream asked smiling, Amy smiled back "Well, we'll have to just find out.".

* * *

_Yay! A bit short, but that'll work out! Well duhh. This is a prologue! They are supposed to be short. Next chapter will be very longer. So stay tuned._

_And also, pairings: Knuxouge, Shadamy, and Silvaze. Sonic will pair up with my OC very soon. Bye! R&R!_


	2. Psychotic Rides

_Chapter 2! Yay! Let's do a Victory dance! *Does a victory dance* Okay people! Keep on reading!_

_I don't own Sonic nor' any of them, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

After a few hours which seemed like years, they finally landed on the HongKong airport. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Amy said in awe. "Pffft, they just painted the area with gold paint Amy." Sonic replied. "Then what's that Chillidog stand doing over there?" Cream said pointing to the stand, making Sonic's mouth water. The blue hedgehog then came to Amy and pleaded with his puppydog eyes. "Uhhh?" Amy raised an eyebrow. Rouge kicked Sonic off her foot, "Don't listen to that bastard, he did that to make me buy him those Chillidogs." Sonic moaned in pain, "I was just joking. But I seriously wanted those Chillidogs." He said making everybody sweatdrop. Amy just shook her head, "Come on, after we pass through this damn airport, we need to get to our hotel."

"Did you make a reservation?" Rouge asked,

"Uhhh...No?"

Everybody fainted anime style, Amy sweatdropped at the scene as they got back up. "Sorry, I was a bit of in a hurry." She replied apologetically, Blaze just smiled "It's fine, at least that doesn't stop us from living." Everyone laughed, as they we're walking they finally got past the airport to continue their journey.

* * *

"I spy something...Black!"

"Me." Shadow replied groaning.

"Man you're good!" Sonic laughed and patted his back. "I spy something...Black!"

"Still me." The black hedgehog growled. Him and Sonic kept this game for like 2 hours, and all he ever spied on was him. Everybody laughed at the two, they all stopped when they reached the hotel. However, Sonic still kept on walking and bumped into Shadow. Shadow growled more deeply as Sonic sweatdrop and smiled nervously. "We're here!" Amy exclaimed in excitement. They walked inside as all of them stared in awe.

"Another Chillidog stand! I love this place!" Sonic said dreamily. Everybody shook their heads and went to the counter. "Excuse me, may we have a reservation?" Amy asked the lady infront of her, the lady quickly smiled "Hello, I'm Ashley. And yes, you may." She replied. After a few hours of talking, and having that whole reservation thing. They quickly went inside their rooms. "Well, who is staying who?" Silver asked, "Well, Rouge and Knuckles will be sleeping together-"

"What?!" The two said in complete shock.

"Sorry guys, that's all I can do." Amy said and smiled nervously. Rouge, with her head down embrassed "I guess it's better than sleeping with a poor guy." She said as she lifted her head to hear a chuckle from Knuckles "So you mean I'm not poor?" He said laughing as Rouge blushed and muttered "No." "Okay? Then there's Silver and Blaze. Shadow and me, and lastly Sonic and Tails." Amy said completing her sentence. Shadow yawned, "Well, if you don't mind, I will now be taking a nap." He said and went inside the room. Everybody else yawned and went inside their respective rooms.

The next day, Amy woke up to see Shadow not there. She grabbed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She dressed up and noticed a note attached to the door. It said:

_I'm just outside buying our food, don't worry. I'll be there soon._

_-Shadow_

Amy shrugged her shoulders and started to watch some T.V. A few minutes later, Shadow went back inside to find Amy sleeping peacefully on the couch. He forced a slight smile as he thought how cute she looked while sleeping. He starts to wake her up slowly. Amy starts to groan and stir, "Am I in heaven?" She asks, Shadow chuckled. "Get up, everyone is ready. We're all headed off to our first stop." He said as Amy stretched her arms as she and Shadow met everyone downstairs. "Finally, it's like been a century when we waited for you guys." Knuckles said and smirked, Amy rolled her eyes, "Ha ha." She said sourly.

"Where are we off to first?" Rouge and Blaze asked in unison.

"RC Racer. It's not to far from here." Shadow replied, Sonic yawn mockingly "Well, let's go! It's kind of boring just standing here!" He said as everyone went outside. They stopped to see a giant race car rocking back and forth along a bend track. "Wow, remind me to get a car that size!" Silver said in awe, "Your starting to sounding like Eggman now." Sonic mocked and they all laughed. "Who wants to ride on it?" Shadow asked as they all raised their hands, he sighed as they all started to get in line. "Boring..." Amy said as she had her elbow on the railing. Everyone waited, then a few hours later it was their turn. "Finally! We've been waiting for centuries for this!" Tails said as everyone slightly laughed at the kitsune's mockery.

"Well? Who will be with whom?" Silver asked, Blaze shrugged her shoulders "How bout', the girls are in the front, boys at the back." Blaze said as Knuckles scoffed "Yeah right, when the girls fall us guys are gonna catch them?" He said.

"Yes." Everygirl shot a glare at him as the red echidna stood still, gulping and sweatdropped.

They rose along the colossal racing car, as the girls squealed as it started to move forward. "I never thought I'd die this way!" Rouge said holding tight on Blaze and Amy. Blaze rolled her eyes, she turned to see Tails holding tightly on Sonic and Shadow. Amy laughed and screamed along the whole ride. "Wooohooo!" Knuckles screamed along with Amy. After the ride ended, everyone got back down on the safe ground. They all snickered and gagged to see Rouge's fur fuzzy as she held herself tightly around her torso. "Uhh Rouge? You alright-" Silver said trying to calm her down but she looks at him.

"Don't touch me." Was all she said.

Silver backed away in fright. Amy shook her head. "Don't worry, it's normal to us girls." She said, Blaze scoffed, "Most girls." Amy said and made Blaze slightly smile. "Well, what's the next stop Shadow buddy?" Sonic said and patted his back, Shadow growled "Don't call me 'Buddy'. And the next stop is...Slinky Dog Spin?" He said confusingly, Blaze simply chuckled. "It was called a ride when a robotic dog tried to catch it's tails while we're riding on it." She said as Amy nodded, "Then lets get going. I don't wanna miss this day!" Sonic said, smiling as he walked the wrong way.

"Imbecile." Shadow shook his head with his head facing down.

"Wrong way huh?" Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped. Everyone nodded as they went off on the right direction.

* * *

"What's this thing called again?" Silver asked as they were staring at a brown colored dog spinning around. "It's called Slinky Dog Spin." Knuckles replied, "Oh look! There's no people here!" Rouge said, "Atleast it doesn't go back and forth like we're gonna die on it." Amy said laughing as a few joined in. Rouge stuck out her tongue, "Atleast we didn't die! That's a good thing!" She said as Tails shook his head as they went inside. " So... When is this thing gonna start? Cuz' I'm getting hungry- AHH!" Sonic exclaimed as the ride suddenly started to twirl around and spin. Rouge, Amy, and Blaze snickered at Sonic's reaction, "Payback, baby!" Rouge said as she sat back down. Shadow got annoyed by this ride as he started to smooth out his quills from getting onto his face. Amy watched Shadow from behind, she had to admit. He did look pretty cute when he seemed annoyed. She slapped herself mentally as she stared at Cream being lifted up by Rouge while saying 'Halleluyah'. "Miss Rouge, please put me down- AH!" She said as she covered her eyes, Rouge was now being a wild african bat.

After the ride, Rouge can't stop laughing. Amy looked at her weirdly, "I feel like I'm a real woman!" She said showing her muscles mockingly. The other guys can't help but chuckle at the bat's opinion. Yep, Blaze and Cream now think Rouge is drunk or maybe overslept. Amy even thought she listen to much of Katy Perry's new song "Roar". "Next stop is Toy Soldier Parachute Drop." Amy said looking at the map. 'I think we should go take lunch first, Rouge seems psychotic." Silver chuckled, everyone looked at Rouge who was now yelling an african voice, they all nodded frightfully as they dragged Rouge to the food court.

"Sorry Miss Rouge, we can't help it- Ahahahahaha!" Cream didn't finish her sentence. Rouge growled lowly as they all started to laugh. "Be quiet! You ruined the best time of my life!" She said playfully as she stuck her tongue out. "Watch it batgirl, I may drag your tongue to the floor again." Knuckles said as she glared at him.

"Come on, I don't wanna upset Rouge." Blaze said as she stood up and walked towards the gate of the next ride. Slowly everyone then decided. "I'm with her," Sonic said.

"Me too." Silver said,  
"Right behind ya," Rouge got up and followed.  
"Wait for me!" Knuckles exclaimed and ran after them.

"Pfft, amateurs." Shadow stared at them, "Come on guys, let's go follow them." Amy said and stood up as they all followed along.

"Wow. It sure is worth DYING for." Rouge emphasized her point. In Amy's second thought she would have stayed at the food court. "Come on! It could be fun!" Knuckles said calmly, "You boys go ahead, us girls will just grab some refreshments." Cream said as all the girls left. Meanwhile with the girls, "Brave thing you did there Cream." Amy mocked, Cream smiled, "I now agree on Rouge for once." She replied as Rouge laughed "Honey, I'm always right!"

"Mostly." Blaze said and grinned while chewing on her fries. The girls all laughed. "I hope the boys are dying from laughing right now. I could imagine them coming to their moms." Amy said. They all turned around to see the guys heading their way.

"Wooo! That was a BLAST!" Sonic said twirling arm. Silver shook his head "Don't listen to him, he's crazy!" Knuckles exclaimed waving his hands and fell back down. "Don't listen to THEM, they're all psychotic." He said as Amy giggled. "Poor you guys." Amy said as she gestured them to come back to the hotel. All the guys made a pouted look with their puppy dog eyes. "Enough is enough, that won't work. We'll all be having more fun tomorrow." Cream said putting her hands on her hips. The boys sighed as they all went back to the hotel.

"Good night Guys!" Amy yelled through the room. "Goodnight!" she heard Rouge reply. She smiled as she lied down the bed, facing Shadow. She slightly blushed "Goodnight Shadow."

"Night Rose." He replied as the two slept peacefully.

* * *

_Aww, wait. What was that? OMG! That was a fluff! Yep, shorty fluff. It may be short, and I regret what I said. I'll really make it longer next time! Bye! I feel also very sorry for Rouge. Sorry Rouge! xD_


	3. TomorrowLand

_Okay, I'm so sorry for the mistakes. _

_And also, Sonic and the gang doesn't belong to me, they own to Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up to find herself in Shadow's arms. She slightly blushed and carefully got out of his grasp. Then he started to groan, he stirred as he got up from bed and confused at Amy's horrific and shocked face. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Amy replied as she stepped into the shower.

After a few minutes later, everyone met downstairs along with Shadow and Amy. "Where's Miss Rouge?" Cream asked as they all looked around. "She must be ahead of us, she texted me earlier." Amy said showing her cellphone. Everyone shrugged as they looked to where Rouge was.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we now there?" Sonic asked.

"No," Shadow replied sternly.

As the two kept on bickering, Amy started to get worried. "Are we even going to the right direction, Shadow?" She asked, Shadow looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders "Maybe, maybe not. This map is to hard to read with those Chinese- something on it." He said as Amy sweatdropped.

"Hey Guys!"

They all turned around to see Rouge sitting on a bench. "Why are you here? We're too far away from that Toy- land or something!" Shadow shouted at her. "Oh hush. This place is way cooler, trust me." She said pointing to a statue with giant planets twirling around, stacked aboved each other. "Where are we?" Blaze asked, Rouge grinned "This place is called, TomorrowLand."

"So this is a place where they talk about the planets huh?" Sonic said eating a Chillidog. Rouge facepalmed but slightly laughed, "Sort of, it's just way more cooler than those oversized toys." She replied. They headed to a giant looking mountain, "What's this place called?" Amy said in awe.

"Space Mountain." Silver replied.

"How'd ya know?" Knuckled asked, "That sign over there." The hedgehog replied, pointing to a sign.

"Oh." Knuckles said scratching his head, "Come on! We might miss the ride." Cream said zipping along with Tails. "Aren't they cute together?" Amy said watch the two cuties. "Yeah, I guess. Come on." Blaze said awkwardly as they all rushed to the giant mountain. "When does this thing starts?" Sonic asked, jumping to see how long the line is. "Talk about TomorrowLand, I think it has too many people in line than the Toyland." Shadow scoffed as Knuckles scoffed in agreement. After a few minutes or hours later, they all reached to aboard the huge rollercoaster.

"Wow, where is the end of the track?" Blaze said, pointing at the road. "Hidden in space, or maybe fall to our death." Rouge replied with her arms crossed. "Rouge, your a bat. You can just fly over the ride when we fall." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"The world's greatest thief forgot who she was." Knuckles snickered as he moaned in pain when Rouge kicked him at the back of his head. "Quiet! I had a reason why I forgot!" She said and stuck out her tongue.

"Chē you de guānzhù, qǐng nín kòu xì hǎo ānquán dài, yīnwèi wǒmen kāishǐ de lǚchéng." The announcer said.

"What did he say?" Tails asked, "I don't know! I thought you knew!" Sonic replied look at the kitsune. "I think he said you guys are imbeciles!" Knuckles said, trying to make them become quiet. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the ride started. Amy held her grasp around Cream and Rouge as the girls squealed in a mixture in fright and excitement. They all went dashing through the space, along with that music the makes you tempted to scream.

* * *

"Wooo! That was so awesome!" Amy said along with Sonic as they high-fived. "I gotta admit, that was very quite fun." Shadow said smirking at the bat, "What can I say? I told you this place was better!" The bat laughed heartily as they all sweatdropped. "Whats next Rouge?" They heard Tails ask, Rouge began to think as a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Oooh. Where did that came from?" Knuckles said pointing to the light bulb and slowly touching it, making Rouge's bulb into a sweatdrop.

"Aha! I know, follow me!" Amy said as she dragged everyone's hand as they went to a highspeed car track. "We're driving?" Silver said confused, "Uhhh, not exactly. But kind of bumping other cars or just drive really fast?" Amy replied and smiling nervously. Blaze stared at it, then raised an eyebrow "Okay then, who's sitting with whom?" She asked.

"I think, we should pair up to the one we slept with." Amy suggested, as Rouge and Knuckles looked at her in shack as their jaws dropped. "Seriously? You want me to ride with this knucklehead?" Rouge said as Knuckles stood in front of her "You want me to ride with this thief?" He said gesturing Rouge.

"Yes!" They all said as they all glared at the two, making them nod in force. They all started to ride on their chosen cars.

"3, 2, 1." The announcer said in a Chinese accent.

"AH!" Cream said covering her eyes, as Tails tried to sooth her to calm down. "Cream, calm down. It's just a harmless ride- AH!" Tails shouted as he almost bumped against the fake bushes and fence. Cream laughed at his priceless face. Then the two heard terrified scream from Knuckles as Rouge was driving. Everyone released a laugh at Knuckles reaction.

After the ride, they headed off to buy a snack and refreshments. "You know guys, we've been here for quite a while now." Silver said, Amy raised an eyebrow then replied "It just have been 1 day Silver." Silver laughed, "I'm just kind of excited that after we're done with this trip, we would start to have a Christmas party." "I don't think so, but maybe." Rouge said, sipping on her Sprite.

"Swo. Wer awe we of to nwext?" Knuckles sputtered with his sandwich still in his mouth.

"UFO Zone, and please swallow." Silver said disgusted at the echidna's manners as he swallowed.

"UFO Zone, huh?" Sonic said, Shadow stared at it for a while and noticed water on the ground then he smirked evilly. "Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me." Shadow said with smirk still on his face, they entered the game as he dragged Sonic to the spot where he was under the UFO.

"I don't see why I have to be under the- AHHH!"

Sonic exclaimed in shock as he was spray water by the UFO. He tried to run away but Shadow caught him and made him stay on his place as everyone bursted out laughing. "I'll join!" Amy said as she joined in, as everyone else did. Everyone except, Knuckles. The knucklehead started to take a video of the hedgehog's screams and cries.

After the ride they were all soggy wet and still laughing. "I can't believe you took a video of us!" Rouge said, slapping the red echidna. "I had to! And besides, I'm posting this on Facebook, MySpace, Youtube, Instagram, Yahoo- OW!" He shouted in pain as Rouge hit him on the back. "Don't you dare send those on the internet." Rouge said slowly. Then Knuckles rubbed his back like an old man but nodded.

The next area they went to was a place like a stadium, but just a bit smaller. "What's the name of this funky ride?" Sonic said dancing the macarena with his earphones on, "Stop dancing you're giving us attention." Blaze replied as some people stared at them. "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters?" Cream said confused as she looked at the map. "Weird name for a weird ride." Tails laughed.

"Come on!" Shadow said as they all followed the black hedgehog.

"Does this ride involve dying?" Rouge said scared at the dim lights. Knuckles held her tight as she blushed. Suddenly, all the light turned and as green,blue and white glowing lights appeared in their direction. Sonic knew where this was going, then hopped in and took a plastic gun and started shooting randomly in every direction while still dancing a bit. Everyone stared at the hedgehog then at each other and they all hopped in took a plastic gun and started shooting like Sonic. But Amy was having trouble shooting, she shoot randomly but didn't hit her enemies. Then Shadow came up behind her wrapped his arms around her arms and started to help her shoot.

Everyone was having a great time as they got out of the giant area and headed off to the hotel.

"Ha, beat you again knucklehead." Sonic said smiling proudly at his victory.

"You cheated." Knuckles said as he and sonic played hand wrestling in an extra room. Amy and Rouge rolled their eyes, "Come on guys, eat up." Amy said as they started to devour immediately their dinner. "Umm, I'll just go to bed." Rouge said awkwardly staring the two. "Okay, goodnight!" Cream said as she Blaze were talking. Amy then yawned, but still watched the two wrestle, she sat down on the floor and fell asleep. Little did she knew that she was sleeping on someone. A black hedgehog.

* * *

_How I just love ShadAmy moments. Ahhhh. *Sighs dreamily* Stay tuned!_


	4. Heard Words

_*Santa Claus voice* Hoh__oho! Merry Christmas! But this chapter will be either lame or not. Depends on you guys. xD_

_Sorry if short. I had to hurry. I don't own Sonic or anyone in the story, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

"Wake up!"

Amy bolted up and rubbed her eyes, she lifted her head to see Sonic. "What is it, Sonic?" She asked yawning. Sonic grinned "I'll tell you when we get up. Come on!" He replied as he pulled Amy up. Amy sleepily headed to the shower. After she got out, she grabbed her clothes and caught Shadow staring at her. "What?"

"Uhhh, nevermind that. Come on." He replied with a slight blush. Amy watched him leave the room and shrugged her shoulders as she followed along. Downstairs, no one was there. Amy looked around to see no one,she then heard low voices as she gasped. She turned to a door, she tip-toed slowly as the voice became louder.

"You need to do as I say, got it?!"

"Y-Ye-Yes, s-sir."

Amy could recognize that voice anywhere, as she was in deep thought, her eyes widened. It was the one who they thought they defeated.

Eggman.

* * *

After Amy escaped from the hotel, she got a text from Cream and Rouge. Amy rolled her eyes knowing how worried they are. She arrived at their location as they sprung their arms around the pink hedgehog. "Can't...Breath!" She said forcefully, "Oops." Rouge and Cream said as they released her, looking at the hedgehog who deeply inhaled. "Sorry..." Blaze smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Amy shook her head as she inhaled, "No time. We need to get out of the hotel!" She exclaimed as they raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?" Knuckles asked, Amy frowned "Trust me, when you get back, You'll regret it for the rest of your lives." She said as she started drag Sonic and run. Everyone stared at her and shrugged their shoulders and followed along.

"Where are we?" Shadow said as he looked around. "Nevermind that!" Amy said, panting.

"Why are we here, explain!" Rouge said as she crossed her arms. Amy explained the story as they listened attentively and in shock. "Wait, so..He's back?" Tails said as he was still in shock. "Couldn't say. I didn't know who are what was inside that door." Amy answered. Sonic growled lowly as they looked at him, "Something wrong Faker?" Shadow asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

They backed away slightly as the blue hedgehog's tantrum. "Sonic, please. There's no use of-" Amy got cut off. "NO!"

"Sonic! Listen! This is either someone else. Whoever is doing this, is not Eggman. He's dead."

"HE'S NOT!" The hedgehog shouted in reply. "Faker, if it is Eggman. Explain why he hasn't been destroying the city in the last few years. Heck, why is he even in this country?" Shadow said calmly, eyes closed.

Sonic was silent, he had his head down. Everyone looked at the blue hedgehog, as he started to slowly tear up. "Sonic?" Silver and Cream asked as they looked down at him. "I-I-I don't know." He replied to Shadow. Shadow's other eye opened, "Whatever it is, faker. I'm with you here." He said as he closed his other eye again. "Me too," Tails said, holding his hand in encouragement as the hedgehog smiled a bit.

"So am I!" Knuckles joined in as he punched his fists together.  
"Count me in." Amy smiled as she showed her Piko-Piko hammer.  
"I'll join too!" Blaze flied to him as she held a bit of fire on her index finger.  
"Ehh, whateves" Silver said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, it's getting late." Cream said dissapointed as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Come on, Cream." Tails looked at her with his peading eyes, Cream couldn't resist but sigh. "Alright, maybe I'll go give it a try." She replied as she smiled at them.

"YEAH!" They all cheered. "SHHHH!" Amy shushed them, "Sorry." They all replied.

"But, where are we going to stay?" The rabbit asked.

* * *

_Ooooooh! Cliffty! Yays, my own first cliffhanger! Yeahhh, I know. It's a bit shorty. And heck, it's also Christmas. Sooo, please be with me on this guys, I'll try to continue the story even if tomorrow is not yet Christmas anymore. But though, R&R! And Happy Holidays!_


End file.
